


Wherever You Go, I'll Follow

by Space_Cadet_Blues



Series: Porn Star AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Car Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, Porn Star AU, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Cadet_Blues/pseuds/Space_Cadet_Blues
Summary: Connor and Hank are on their way to attend an Awards Ceremony after receiving nominations. Along the way they discover a little more about their feelings for one another.Sex may have been what brought them together, but it's not necessarily what keeps them together.





	1. Chapter 1

Connor's fingers tap a staccato beat on the car door. Which makes Hank laugh. It's like he's trying to be completely out of synch with the music drifting through the speakers. Some pop number that Connor insisted Hank should listen to.

Hank obliges of course. Because it's Connor. The lyrics are the same old, same old. Some schmoozy nonsense about love. The bass thrums through Hank's old car, rattling it at the seams.

Connor catches him glancing his way and grins. It's cheeky and so full of positive energy that Hank wants to lean over and kiss him right there. But he can't. He's driving.

Connor gently takes his chin in his hand and turns Hank's head, giving his cheek a little slap before he reclines in his seat.

"Eyes on the road stud."

He's using his bedroom voice. Which is entirely unfair.

They're on their way to their accommodation to check in before they are picked up and taken to an awards ceremony. After which they will be attending an after-party. The location of which is yet to be disclosed.  
It's going to be a long weekend but Hank has been looking forward to it. Especially since they have both been nominated. Hank for best actor. And Connor, well. A certain part of him is a favourite to win in a very specific category.

He's already whipped his followers on social media into a frenzy to vote for him and Hank in their respective categories.

Hank marvels at how much attention he's garnered in just over a year of being signed by North's company.

He's a favourite and highly sought after to film with. And to think, Hank gets to see him like this. Soppy and unguarded. That cheeky smile promising things just for him.

Connor winds the window down a little an immediately regrets it. Warm summer air blasts his face and whips his hair out of place.

Hank catches moments of it in between glancing at Connor and then the road and can't help but laugh.

The window is promptly closed and Connor's slender fingers are repairing the damage.  
"Don't laugh!" Connor says but he's laughing too.

It's soft and sweet like the scent of wildflowers that finds its way into the car through the old dented frame.

Connor has been on to him about replacing it. But he hasn't had the heart to. Sure he has the money to do it but he's had the car since before his big break. It was the first thing he'd ever finished making repayments on. Driving her gives him a good feeling.

He has an even better feeling seeing Connor sat in the passenger seat, fiddling with his expensive sunglasses. Skin visible through the fashionable rips in his light blue jeans. His silly white sleeveless vest showing off his arms. Now a little thicker than when Hank first met him. He goes to the gym regularly with friends he's met through work. He's in amazing shape and Hank thinks maybe he should work a little harder on himself too.

Though Connor insists he's perfect the way he is, and that Hank should just do whatever makes him feel comfortable.

He's never been with someone like Connor. He's never been so carefree.

They're a couple of miles from their destination down a deserted road when Hank's car seems to give up the ghost. Sputtering and banging. Hank manages to pull her off the road before she gives a final choked wheeze and shuts off.

"... Well shit," Connor says, pouting.

"Shit indeed," Hank huffs.

He climbs out and walks around to the front, popping the hood. Connor is hot on his heels, tucking his sunglasses into the low hanging neck of his shirt as he comes to stand next to him. Sweat shines on his skin and Hank tries hard not to stare.

"Know how to fix her?" Connor asks, and Hank's heart swells at the fact he called her 'her.' Hank knows it's silly to get so attached to something that's not alive but she's always been special to him. The fact Connor recognises that makes something warm settle in his chest.

"Sure, been fixing her up since the late 2000's."

"Jesus Christ Hank," Connor says but it's fond.

"Quit your bitchin' and get the tools out of the boot."

Connor groans. "I've  _just_ had my nails done."

Hank smacks him playfully on the ass and points. "Tools. Now. Or we walk the rest of the way."

"Okay, okay," Connor says airily.

He puts a sway in his step as he walks toward the back of the car and Hank knows he's about to be teased mercilessly.

Connor returns with the tools and Hank lays out the ones he needs on the dusty roadside before setting to work.

The car is old and luckily has no modern parts that require more skill to fix.

Connor leans on the corner watching. He's bent forward so that his necklace falls out of his shirt to dangle freely.

A thin silver chain with a silver feather pendant. Something Hank bought him on a whim.

Hank almost drops his wrench when he spots it.

Connor straightens and follows his line of sight.

"Oh, yeah. I wasn't kidding when I said I loved it. It doesn't come off," Connor says, he's blushing as his fingers come up to play with the pendant.

A moment of vulnerability before his little grin is back in place.

"Sometimes North lets me wear it in scenes. Some huge guy railing me hard but I still have a little piece of you with me."

"Get outta here," Hank laughs. "Hand me the little torch"

Connor does so, his fingers lingering for a moment as he presses it into Hank's hand.

"... I'm glad you like it. It looks good on you," Hank says, blushing a little himself. Or maybe it's just the sun.

Hank lets the engine cool, leaving the hood propped open to let air circulate.

Connor cracks open a bottle of water and takes a few long pulls from it before bringing it over to Hank. "We here for a while?"

"Until she cools down. She should get us the rest of the way. I can take a proper look when we get to the hotel."

Connor nods. The sunglasses are gone from his shirt which ripples in the wind, giving Hank a lovely view of more sweat-damp skin.  
He hands his water bottle over to Hank, his touch lingers again.

"Thirsty?"

There's that bedroom voice again. Hank has to pretend Connor isn't seducing him for a moment so that he can actually hydrate.

He's in jeans and a white popover shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Now sporting several grease stains. He doesn't have the luxury of being fashionable enough to wear clothes where ventilation is a part of the design. Consequently he is baking.

He finishes the bottle and throws its empty shell into the back of the car.

Hank places a hand on the door in a spot slightly shaded. He gives Connor a long look.  
Connor only preens under it. His body moving in a subtle way that commands Hank's attention.

"What?" He asks innocently.

"You want to fuck." Hank says, it's not a question.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. You're doing that thing."

Connor looks amused now. "What 'thing'?"

"The thing you do when you're in public and you wanna fuck." Hank gestures to him as though that makes it clearer and Connor laughs.

Connor looks thoughtful before stepping closer. He looks right into Hank's eyes, mischievous smile tugging at his lips. The sunlight highlighting flecks of gold and amber in his iris's. Showing off the smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose.

"And if I did. What would your answer be?"

Hank's gaze darkens. "I'd say, get on your knees, and say please."

Connor shivers. "Oh, good answer," he presses a kiss to Hank's lips and pushes him back when Hank leans in for more.  
The door that Hank is leaning on is open facing an empty field. And the road is deserted for as far as the eye can see.

Connor brushes past him and leans into the car, hands on the back seat, ass sticking out. He looks back at Hank over his shoulder.

"Please."

Hank moves behind him and suddenly Connor's phone is thrust in his direction.

"Film it?"

Hank hums in agreement and takes the phone. He taps in his own birthday for the passcode and accesses the camera.

Connor sways his hips subtly and waits.  
Hank hits record and gets Connor's jean clad rear in shot.

"Show me your ass baby."

There's the pop of a button and then Connor is pulling down his jeans one handed, leaving them bunched mid-thigh.

Hank snorts. "You didn't wear underpants?"

"It's hot!" Connor gripes, half heartedly, wiggling his hips a little again in an attempt to get Hank to hurry things along.

"Also, I'm kinda going for easy access. Got myself ready for you."

His eyes are dark where they peer back and Hank can already hear a breathless edge to his voice. He's been keyed up for a while Hank realises

"The last gas station we were at, you-"  
"Yeah. The stop before that too. Worked myself over this morning in the shower."  
Hank squeezes one cheek and then the other making him moan softly.

"No wonder you were so energetic. I bet you've been dying for something up in you this entire time. None of your fancy toys?"

"No, just want you."

Hank's heart clenches and his dick twitches with interest.

"Pass me another water."

Connor grabs one from the crate in front of him on the back seat and passes it back. Hank hands him the phone while he cleans his hands.

Connor films himself with Hank in the background as he waits. Fixing his hair and grinning into the lens.

Though, his expression changes once he fully thinks through what was on Hank's hands.

"Babe, did you get grease on my ass?"

Hank pauses in his scrubbing to look him over.

"Oh, shit," Hank laughs a little and Connor peers round at him.

"Aaagh," Connor laughs. "I guess on my ass is better than in. Don't get it on my clothes."

Hank leans in and presses a kiss to the base of his spine. "Wouldn't dream of it. I value my life. All clean now anyway."

He puts the bottle down on the grass and holds up his hands, and after a moment of narrowed eyes Connor hums in satisfaction.

"This is giving me ideas for our next official scene. Roleplay?"

"Yeah?" Hank asks as he takes ahold of Connor's hips, moving him from side to side playfully.

"Yeah, think about it. You, a mechanic spending your days fixing up old vehicles, and me, a poor lonely twink who just can't afford the repair bills for my bike. I'd have to pay you in some other way~"

"You have a bike?"

"It's my fantasy isn't it?"

Hank gently slaps his ass, peering over the roof of the car in both directions, checking that the coast is still clear. "Sure. You like straddling large objects so it's believable-"

Hank laughs as Connor swats back at him.

"Anyway! The point is, I'd love to have your big hands leave oily marks in some very questionable places some time."

Connor winks at the camera and Hank knows as soon as this video is uploaded they'll get a hundred requests for that exact scene.

"I think that can be arranged," Hank muses. He has a few contacts in mind already.

Hank swats him again and reaches to take the phone. Connor hands it over eagerly and arches his back a little more.

Hank holds the phone steady and spreads Connor for the camera. His hole is slick with lubricant and flushed from where Connor's eager fingers have been busy.

"Fuck sweetheart. Look at you."

Hank lets him go to wet his middle and index fingers on his tongue. He rubs the tips against Connor's hole and then pushes. His fingers slide in slow and easy and Hank groans at the sight.

Connor's body flexes, the muscles visible from where his shirt has ridden up, tensing and fluttering.

"Ooh, fuck."

Hank hums, thrusting his fingers deeper.  
He flexes them and finds what he's looking for almost immediately. It doesn't take him long to do this with Connor. The workings of his body are second nature to Hank.

Connor tenses for a moment while Hank's fingers press and rub, his own fingers digging into the leather of the seat. A detail Hank makes sure to capture on film. Once the sensation is constant and pleasant which doesn't take long Connor moans sweetly, arching his back again.

"Did you come?"

"When?"

"In the bathroom."

"No. Not since this morning."

"... Damn."

Connor smiles over his shoulder enticingly.

"Gotta make it quick baby. I'm definitely not going to last, so, get that dick out."

Hank carefully slips his fingers free and gives Connor’s ass a squeeze before attempting to undo his jeans one handed.

Connor sways his hips like a ridiculously lazy and hypnotic metronome and Hank grunts as his button pops free. He points the camera down at himself as he yanks down his zipper and pulls himself out of his underwear.

Connor who is watching him with dark eyes, bites his lip. Hank manages to capture that too. Because that look is one of his favourites. A lovely little compliment in itself and Connor doesn't have to say a word.

When he does speak, his voice goes straight to Hank's cock.

"Come give it to me baby."

His voice has a breathless lilt to it, an injection of dramatisation for the content they are creating. But there's truth in there too.

Hank can read him well. Knows what he likes. Knows when he wants something. It's what makes them fit together. Two very odd jigsaw pieces.

Hank gives himself a few thorough pulls, watching Connor follow the movement with his eyes, fingers flexing, tongue wetting his bottom lip. Hank always feels a little more confident when Connor is wriggling and eager at just the sight of his dick.

He holds out the phone to Connor who takes it and stretches out, leaning down on his forearms, chest almost pressed to the worn leather seat.

He holds his phone in front of him getting his face and Hank in view.

Hank rubs the thick flushed length of himself between Connor's cheeks. Connor rocks back against him. Hank can hear him whispering "yes, yes, give it to me" Hank's not sure if Connor is saying it more for himself or for Hank. Always half for their audience if they decide to hit record.

Eventually Hank stops teasing him and pushes the head of his cock into Connor's waiting hole.

Connor's mouth falls open but no sound comes out for a moment or two. His eyes flutter closed. The midday sun drawing harsh shadows on his pretty face.

Connor's free hand comes to rub at his own hip as if to reassure himself that he can take it. Hank holds his hips, hand coming to rest over Connor's as he gently rocks into him. Connor finds his voice, giving a shallow gasp. He looks away from the camera to watch Hank through half lidded eyes, groaning softly under his breath.

"Yes baby, yes."

Hank squeezes his hand before rubbing a chilled palm over Connor's exposed lower back. Every inch of him is beautiful and Hank enjoys touching him.

Connor's skin prickles with goosebumps and Hank catches a smile on his face as he turns back to the camera.

Connor grips the seat and thrusts back carefully onto Hank's cock, his designer boots scuffing the dirt as he plants his feet firmly. He hands the phone to Hank again who directs the Camera to where Connor is pushing back onto him and lets him control the pace.

Connor's fingers dig into leather, and every time his ass slaps against Hank's skin he groans, short and soft.

Hank pushes Connor's vest up to see more of him. Capturing the way the muscles of his back flex as his hips roll into Hank's. Hank gives Connor's ass another slap, leaving a faint pink ghost of his handprint, startling a gasp out of Connor, making him clench hard around Hank’s cock. Hank grunts softly and reaches under Connor to stroke him.

He finds that Connor is rock hard, the head wet as Hank's fingers glide over him. Connor makes the sweetest noise as Hank plays with him, low and needy. It makes Hank's cock throb.

"That good Honey? This what you wanted?"

"Fuck, yes, more please."

"'Please' already? You must really want it bad."

"Mm, need to come, need you to get me there, hard and fast."

Hank grips his hip with his free hand and gives a particularly hard thrust.

"Oh fuck! Yes!"

Connor's boots wear tracks in the dirt from how fast he scrabbles to get himself steady enough to take a pounding. Because Hank knows that's certainly what he's after.

Hank eases in and out slowly a few times, just to hear Connor whine and to watch him squirm.

Connor looks back at him pouting and doing his best to use his soft brown eyes to beg without words.

Hank has noticed he uses this trick a lot to manipulate his scene partners.

Little shit.

Hank loves it.

He relents and hands Connor the phone who scrabbles to set it up on the crate of water in front of him, buzzing with excitement. Hank needs both hands so this means he gets what he wants.

Hank gives him a few light slaps on one cheek and Connor trembles, crying out softly.

"Hank, please, please fuck me."

That's not acting. That's Connor. One hundred percent.

Hank leans down and presses soft kisses to the slope of his shoulders, hands sliding from his hips to his ribs and back feeling soft, warm skin.

Connor sighs, moans, leans into his touch. Always wanting. Hank is happy to give.

He holds Connor's hips steady, starting off slow, ensuring Connor gets the most out of every thrust, every movement designed to build pleasure.

Hank is picking up the pace when Connor's thighs tremble and then so do his knees, his noises become less controlled and there's a flush creeping over his pretty pale skin, his neck, ears and cheeks growing pinker.

"Hank, oh, I'm so close, harder, please oh please."

He's pushing himself back hard every time Hank's hips shunt forward. They're moving almost perfectly in unison. But gradually Connor's control is slipping.

He mistimes his thrusts and gets caught up in touching himself.

Hank gives him what he needs.

He steps backwards pulling Connor with him and sliding an arm around his chest, he hauls him upright against his own chest and Connor gasps, holding onto Hank's arm for dear life.

Connor turns his head to kiss him and Hank meets him half way his heart hammering wildly against his ribs. Connor's fingers flex against his arm, his lips are soft and he can't seem to stop letting out breathy little sighs.  
Hank thrusts up into him in three slow rolls of his hips and Connor sobs, brushing his lips against Hank's.

His pupils are blown, his cheeks are stained a deep pink and he's looking at Hank as though he is the only being in the universe.  
Hank shivers, he's never seen that expression from anyone but Connor. His heart aches for it.

Hank's free hand creeps down Connor's belly which twitches under his palm. Connor squirms but Hank holds him tightly, maintaining eye contact.

"Please," Connor begs in barely a whisper, "Please Hank."

Hank's hand closes around his cock and tears well in his eyes. Hank fucks into him slowly again, working up the pace until he's fucking Connor with everything he has, hand a blur on Connor's cock.

He's pretty sure Connor is shouting, maybe even screaming, he can't hear much over the rush of blood in his ears and the primal urge to just keep going.

"Oh shit! Oh fuck, I'm gonna come, don't fucking stop!"

Hank grinds into him as hard and as deep as he knows Connor can take. Grunting into his neck. One of Connor's hands is in his hair, curled tight. The other is still gripping Hank's arm hard enough to bruise.

Hank fucks the hell out of him because he knows it's just what Connor wants and it's just what he needs.

Connor is trembling, knees pointing inwards, his muscles twitching wildly as he cries out.

Hank kisses the damp skin of his neck, his shoulder, catching most of Connor's load in his hand. A few spurts make it into the back seat but it's nothing he can't clean up.

"Oh, shit, oh fuck, keep going."

Hank does as he is told, gently fucking him through it.

Connor gives an oversensitive whine but it's one of enjoyment. He takes Hank's hand and greedily sucks his fingers clean.

"Fuck, Sweetheart," Hank moans, and it takes all he has not to blow his load right then. Instead he whispers in Connor's ear, "Where do you want it?"

Connor hums in thought and pleasure bouncing gently on Hank's dick.

"My face baby, come on my face."

Hank hums in agreement and carefully pulls out. Connor is on his knees like a shot, suddenly forgetting about his expensive jeans as he licks his lips and opens his mouth, pretty eyes staring up at Hank.

It doesn't take much more to set Hank off a few well aimed strokes and Hank groans through his release, decorating Connor's face with streaks of sticky white.

Connor swallows what lands in his mouth and licks his lips, one eye shut.

Hank carefully swipes the mess away from his eye and leans down to kiss him.

"Shit," Connor moans. "It's always so good."

Hank's cheeks warm a little more at that.

Hank realises his cheeks aren't the only thing that's warm. He's sweat through his shirt and his jeans are uncomfortably damp. But it's a minor thing in the face of this particular otherwise perfect moment.

Connor stands and turns to grab his phone.

"Oh god damn it."

"What?"

"I came right on the fucking lens."

Hank sorts and doubles over with a giggle.  
Connor fishes for the wet wipes in the back and pulls a few out, cleaning his phone and then his face.

Priorities Hank thinks. And then has an urge to laugh again. Connor is precious about odd things.

Connor grabs a few more wipes and then tosses the pack to Hank. They clean up in silence but it's not awkward. It's pleasant. Peaceful. Hank is enjoying himself and he thinks that Connor is too. Judging by the little grin on his face.

Hank tucks himself away and does up his jeans, grinning at Connor who pouts as he watches Hank's cock disappear into his underwear.

Hank is surprised he hasn't decided to name it yet.

Connor puts himself together and curses as he tries to rub the dirt off of his jeans.  
When his clothing is back in place he leans in close to Hank who is sipping from a fresh bottle of water.

"Do I have come in my hair."

Hank assesses him for a moment.

"... Do you want the truth, or...?"

"Fuck!"

Hank laughs.

"You said the face. I'm just taking orders."

"You do quite well at that," Connor says with a grin and a wink. "Now help me get this out so we can see if this old girl will start."

They resolve Connor's hair crisis and spend a few minutes just kissing up against the car. One of Hank's favourite things to do with Connor. It's intimate and lovely and Connor gets a little flustered and embarrassed if it goes on for long enough.

Precious about odd things indeed. Hank loves that about him. Loves everything about him. He hadn't meant to. But here he is, looking into Connor's flushed and pretty face, thinking about how he hopes they have some kind of future together.

"What?" Connor asks, a sunny smile on his lips, showing in his eyes. He's happy, content.

"Nothing. Just proud of how far you've come."

Connor flushes. "That better not be a joke about what happened to my phone."

Hank laughs. "No! I mean it. I'm proud of you."

Connor's fingers play with the buttons on Hank's shirt. He looks nervous all of a sudden.

"That means a lot to me. Thank you," he says quietly.

Hank is about to ask what's wrong when Connor puts his arms around his neck and kisses him, soft and slow.

When they break for air Connor speaks softly against his lips "We'd better get going. Still got a nice five star hotel bed to fuck me on."

Hank groans, because he really wants to, but he's also very tired and they still have a few more miles to go.

Connor laughs at his obvious conflict, enjoying teasing him.

"Or, we could just order a stupid amount of room service and watch a movie. I'd be very happy with that."

From what Hank can see he really means that.

Hank's heart beats a little faster.

"Sounds good to me Sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the hold up they make good time in getting to the hotel. The interior is beautiful, with dark marble floors, black wooden panelling and sleek mahogany furniture.

Connor spins as he walks, the bag hanging from his shoulder bumping against Hank's hip. Hank laughs at Connor's awed expression. Clearly North had chosen well. Judging from Connor's reaction, Hank doubts the kid has seen many places like this before.

Hank looks at his flawless form and thinks that he certainly belongs here among the finery.

Once they are checked in and have made their way up the impressive stairwell and down the hall to their room, Hank slots the key card into the lock. Connor is buzzing with excitement next to him, the hand not curled around his bag strap clutching Hank's shirtsleeve.

Hank pushes the door open and holds it for him with a smile and Connor kisses his cheek before hurrying into the room.

"Oh my god Hank."

Connor drops his bag and turns to take it all in.

The room has the feel of a cosy cabin decked out for royalty. The bed is huge with white Egyptian cotton sheets and golden throw pillows. The frame is solid wood and padded with black leather.

There is a large mirror set into the leather panelling above the headboard and Hank has to stop his brain from filling with filthy imagery of Connor panting and fogging up its surface.

At the foot of the bed stands a large copper roll-top bath, Connor approaches it and trails his fingertips along the edge. The look he gives Hank makes Hank shut the door a little too hard.

Connor toes off his shoes and flexes his feet on the floor. Hank places his own bags down and does the same. The tiles underfoot are black leather. Soft against the soles of his feet.

Connor makes his way curiously around the bed and bath and through the drape of a heavy shimmery golden curtain. Hank follows.

Behind the curtain is a wet room, black marble and deep rich purple walls, with a large shower and a rectangular marble basin. Above the basin is a huge mirror with a sculpted silver frame.

"Hank..."

Connor can't seem to say anything else. Overwhelmed with the beauty of the room.

Hank laughs. "Like it then?"

"Oh my god I love it."

Connor kisses Hank but this time he lingers a little before heading back into the bedroom.  
Hank's head spins and he touches his lips.

He's tired from the trip but Connor seems to have injected some energy into him.

Connor approaches the bed finding two neatly wrapped gifts perched on the end that he'd overlooked in his exploration. One stocky and rectangular the other wide and flat.

"Hey, these are for us."

He reads the attached envelopes and hands the rectangular gift to Hank who knows almost immediately what's inside.

He opens the envelope first.

_Congratulations! Hope you enjoy the hotel. Don't wear yourselves out too much on arrival, dinner is at 7:30 in the dining area. I'll be waiting._

_Oh and be sure to bring my little present to the after party tomorrow._

_North x_

Hank snorts and opens the gift, finding an expensive bottle of whiskey inside.

"Nice," he murmurs with a nod.

Connor opens the envelope taped to his own gift and grins once he finishes reading.

"Says I can't open this in front of you. It's a surprise, to reveal to you at a time of my choosing," Connor says teasingly.

"Oh?" Hank definitely feels more awake now.  
Connor's delicate fingers toy with the bow on top. He smiles and tilts his head.

"Are you still tired?"

Hank wants to lie. But he's never lied to Connor and won't do so now. Even over something like this.

"I'm tired sure. But you've piqued my interest."

"Mm, don't I always."

Little shit. Hank scoffs playfully.

"Sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Am I wrong?"

"God no baby, look at you."

Connor preens under the attention. Stepping up close to Hank and looping his arms around his neck. Hank's hands find his hips immediately.

"How about you take a nap. I'll go explore the bar downstairs and come wake you in an hour?"

"Perfect."

Connor kisses him, slow and deep. Hank chases his lips when he pulls back and Connor laughs softy, indulging him a little more before gently patting his chest and speaking low against his mouth.

"Rest up. You're definitely going to need it. _Daddy_."

Hank groans. "Shit. Don't do that to me."

Connor laughs and gives him one more cruel peck on the lips before extracting himself from his embrace and heading over to his bag to dig out fresh clothes.

Hank is left to think of a hundred things to kill his erection.

Connor phones North and Markus and heads down to meet them at the bar. Hank showers, puts on a clean pair of boxers and gets into bed. The sheets are amazingly soft and he soon drifts off to sleep.

 

\--------

 

Hank takes in the sweet scent of expensive cologne. Feels soft skin against his arm and warm breath at his ear. His brain feeding him a little more information with each second that passes.

"Hank."

Hank makes a soft noise, yawning and slowly opening his eyes. He turns to see Connor sitting next to him on the bed, hair styled perfectly aside from one stray lock refusing to stay in place. Black and gold makeup around his eyes highlighting amber and honey-brown.

He wears a silk and lace bralette, black with gold detailing. The lace branches out partially down one side of his ribs in little golden flowers. Hank turns more onto his back to get a better look at the matching panties. Little flowers creeping up under Connor's navel.

He looks stunning. Like he belongs in this room. A magnificent centre piece from someone's deepest fantasy.

Hank has to squeeze Connor’s knee to make sure he isn't actually dreaming.

Connor smiles and places a hand over Hank's. "Hello there."

"Hello yourself. This your present?"

Connor nods, giving a little happy wiggle. "Do you like it?" He asks.

"I love it. It's very pretty. Though, I'm pretty sure you could wear a garbage bag at this point and I'd still find you stunning."

"So charming Mr Anderson. I should wake you up more often to hear you speak your mind so freely."

Hank hums, "I always speak my mind freely. Wanna know what I'm thinking now?"

Hank reaches out knuckles brushing the centre of Connor's exposed chest where the bralette dips inwards.

Connor shivers. "Tell me."

"I'm thinking about how good you'd look spread out on these sheets. Pretty cock poking out of those panties while I push 'em to the side and fuck you."

Connor sighs and shifts in place, hand coming up to touch Hank's chest.

"Gonna make it happen Daddy? Gonna give it to me good?"

Hank growls playfully sitting up and hooking his fingers into Connor's panties to drag his hips out from under him.

Connor hits the sheets with a giggle and spreads his legs welcoming Hank between them.

Hank grazes his warm hands over Connor's pale thighs and admires him. He's truly stunning.

Connor bites his lip in a cheeky grin and brings his knees up, reaching under himself to pull the panties to one side. His hole glistens with lubricant and Hank's dick throbs so hard he could swear it just developed a life of its own.

Hank licks the tips of his middle and index fingers and touches him there, tracing the ring of muscle and feeling it twitch at the attention.

"Yes," Connor moans softly, and palms himself through the silk, happily letting Hank play with him.

Hank's fingers sink into him easily. He curls them inside Connor's body, quickly finding his sweet spot.

Connor jolts, looking at Hank and nodding enthusiastically.

"Oh yes baby, please," he whispers.

Hank fingers him with a little more force, rubbing harsh lines over his prostate. It couldn't have been more than half hour ago Connor touched himself here. He'll be sensitive to the stimulation already.

Sure enough Connor is soon trembling, one hand shoved down the front of his panties the other down the front of the bralette, a rosy flush creeping up over the hollow of his throat, his neck and cheeks.

Hank uses his free hand to lightly drag his nails over the sensitive skin of one of Connor's inner thighs. Connor groans loudly.

"Yes, oh please, more baby I need more- mph!"

Hank covers his mouth with one large hand and shushes him. Connor looks at him with pleading eyes, moaning into his palm. His makeup is smudging slightly but it's holding up remarkably well. Hank will have to try harder to ruin it.

"Harder?"

Connor nods, shamelessly rubbing at his nipples through the lace. Hank obliges, working that spot inside him harder with every thrust of his fingers.

Connor wails into his hand. Muscles flexing as his skin flushes a deeper pink.

Hank removes the hand over his mouth to hear him.

"Oh fuck, fuck,"

Connor grabs his hand and presses it to his throat. Hank applies a little pressure, just enough to hold him down.

Connor's eyes almost roll back into his head.

"Fuck yes, oh my god."

Hank can feel that he's close, he works him harder and Connor shouts, holding onto Hank's forearm with both hands.

Just when Hank is sure he's about to come he eases up fully and removes his fingers.  
Connor whimpers and thumps a fist gently against his chest.

"Hank."

Hank backs off circling his finger in the air.

"Woof. Want you to watch yourself come."

He gestures to the mirror above the headboard and Connor's eyes practically sparkle. He scrambles on shaky limbs to arrange himself on all fours facing the mirror.

Connor places a hand on the headboard and fusses with his hair. Preening like a caged bird. Hank laughs when Connor meets his eyes in the mirror and wiggles his hips enticingly.

"You done prettying yourself up?"

"I think so. You done wearing those ratty old things?"

Connor eyes Hank's underwear and Hank laughs again.

"And what's wrong with these?"

"For a start, they obscure my vision. I want to turn and see your big dick pointing at me, not underpants you've had since you were 23."

Hank snorts. "Yes princess."

"Oo now you're getting it." Connor winks at him.

Hank slaps his ass and presses a kiss between his shoulder blades just above the strap of the bralette. 

Connor gasps and folds his forearms on top of the headboard. Resting his cheek there with a smile as he watches Hank remove the offending item of clothing.

"Oh, there he is," Connor says, eyes darkening. He shifts to steady himself a little more instinctively as Hank takes himself in hand.

Connor unwinds himself, gripping the top of the headboard and shuffling back a little. Hank moves up behind him and presses whiskery kisses along his shoulder, his hands moving to fondle Connor's chest, dragging the lace over his nipples.

"Oo that's... Mm."

"Good?"

"Very."

Hank slips one hand under the material while the other travels south, over the plane of visible skin. Connor's belly trembling under his touch.

He nips Connor's shoulder as he palms Connor's cock through the silk covering it. Connor squirms under him, not quite knowing what touch to press into.

Eventually Hank drags Connor's panties down to mid thigh and Connor whimpers.

"Do it baby, give it to me."

Hank complies after a few teasing slides of his cock between Connor's cheeks. He presses the head to Connor's hole and slowly pushes in.

Connor curses, hanging his head for a moment. He's loose and slick enough that Hank doesn't feel too much resistance. A few more thrusts and he's moving easily enough inside him.

Connor glances back at him, mouth open and shiny, sweat beginning to glisten on his skin in the low light. Hank leans in close and Connor begs to be kissed reaching back to tangle a hand in Hank's hair.

Hank kisses him which turns out to be a little more difficult in practice than theory because Connor is unable to stop gasping and moaning. But that's alright. Hank enjoys it all the same.

Especially when Connor is whispering sweet things to him between it all.

Once Connor is nearing the edge again Hank hauls him up against his chest, gripping Connor's throat gently to make him face the mirror.

"Look at yourself baby," he whispers low into his ear, and doesn't miss the full body shiver it gets.

Connor holds onto his arm whimpering softly as Hank continues to grind hard into him.  
Hank palms his leaking cock and Connor sobs. His tears finally making tracks in his makeup, leaving dark streaks down his cheeks.

"Look how pretty you are. You gonna watch as you fall apart on my cock?"

Connor nods, gasping. Hank isn't constricting his breathing, just holding him.

Connor pushes back against him, sending Hank deeper with each thrust. Hank fucks him harder and harder until Connor can't keep up anymore. His nails are digging into Hank's skin and his cries sound borderline painful. Tears run down his face and drip onto the sheets.

Hank strokes his cock and that does it. Connor's head falls back but Hank grips his jaw as gently as possible and makes him watch.

His body twitches and the cry that wrenches its way out of him is guttural, desperate. Hank catches most of his load but some of it ends up on the headboard and even the mirror.

Hank moves the hand on his jaw to his chest to support him and let him breathe.

Connor groans, threading a hand into Hank's hair as he starts to work himself on Hank's cock again.

"Come on baby, your turn, do it inside me. Make a fucking mess out of me."

If there's anything that gets Hank going it's dirty talk straight from Connor's pretty mouth.

Pleasure builds, Hank grinds into him, rutting like an animal, his orgasm still takes him by surprise. He grunts into Connor's neck as he empties inside him.

Connor runs his fingers through his hair and nuzzles his cheek.

They spend a few moments just breathing before Hank carefully pulls out of him. Connor turns and pushes him down onto the mattress kissing him until he's breathless again.

Hank has never felt so good.

 

\----

 

Hank cleans up the mess as best he can and Connor spends the rest of the evening luxuriating in between trying to coax Hank into round three of the day.

He fills the copper tub and tips in some complimentary bath products, making a show of it as he slides into the water.

Hank pointedly does not look at him, instead laying out his clothes for dinner on the small leather couch below the window closest to the bed.

Connor makes sure to be loud when he starts to clean himself out. Hank can hear rhythmic splashes and soft moans, when he dares to glance back Connor has his head tipped back, hair now curling from the moisture. His mouth is open and the sounds he makes go right to Hank's dick.

Hank grabs a book from his bag and settles on the bed. Connor moans his name and Hank glares mildly at him over the top of it.

"Not as young as I once was Con. Gimme a break. We've got the weekend."

Connor pouts but gives in. "I guess you have a point."

"Hey, I can't be the only thing of interest here. You still haven't tried the food."

Connor brightens at that.

"I looked at the menu while I was downstairs. Jasmine tea soaked pork ribs is what I'm aiming for."

Connor raises his hand and blows a clump of bubbles from the back of it.

"Did you know North signed a new guy?"

Hank hums. "She did mention it. Haven't seen him yet."

"I think she's bringing him to dinner."

Hank feels the bottom drop out of his stomach. His thoughts stray dangerously into territory that is not his to tread. This is likely a planned introduction for the both of them. But North will likely pair him with Connor first. But that's none of his business. This is work. They're here because of work.

"What's wrong Hank?"

Connor is leaning on the side of the tub, bubbles in his hair, chin resting on his soapy forearms.

Hank's heart aches.

"Nothing Sweetheart. Just... Not feeling too great."

It's not a lie not really. The uneasy feeling in his stomach making him slightly nauseous.  
Connor immediately looks sympathetic and Hank knows if he wasn't in the tub he'd be checking Hank's temperature and fussing over him.

The thought makes him feel a little better, and also a little guilty.

"I'm okay. Just tired. Promise."

"Alright... I mean I've played a nurse, but I don't have any actual medical training so I'm pretty much useless anyway."

Hank laughs.

"Remember when I had the flu a couple of months ago. You were a pretty good nurse then."

"Oh yeah! I guess I was." Connor looks smug until Hank points out that he had ended up getting sick too.

"Inevitable. You could have the plague and I'd still try my best to make you feel better."

Hank blushes and so does Connor.

"... Technically the plague is spread by flea bites so you'd be okay. But I appreciate the sentiment."

"Ugh why you gotta ruin the moment and get technical."

Connor blows some of the bubbles his way and Hank reaches out in a childish attempt to catch them making Connor laugh.

Hank throws on some dark jeans, a blue shirt and a suit jacket complete with some sensible shoes. Connor grouses and folds his collar like they're married. It makes Hank smile.

Connor is wearing a pair of black jeans that hug his form perfectly, his white shirt is loose with the top couple of buttons undone showing a glint of the silver chain of his necklace. Hank vows to buy him something else while they're here.

Eventually they make their way down to the dining area. The decor matches the lobby, dark expensive furnishings, rich colours and mood lighting.

North waves to them from a booth and Connor takes Hank's hand, leading him through the tables and over to her. She greets them excitedly with kisses on cheeks and hugs.

Peering into the booth Hank gets the shock of his life. Sitting in the corner sipping from some kind of fruity cocktail is an almost spitting image of Hank from his younger years.

Perfect ash blonde curls. Tall, from what Hank can see. Well built, blue eyes. The only true difference is that this guy seems a little softer. His features more rounded.

He looks up and smiles and well, fuck. It blows Hank away.

"This is Jesse. Newest member of our growing family," North says.

Jesse waves from his corner. "Nice to meet you guys, North's told me a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you Jesse, I'm Connor and this is Hank."

Hank can't look at Connor's face. He's terrified to see his reaction.

North peers at Hank. "Are you alright?"

"He's just feeling a little under the weather," Connor says, rubbing Hank's arm and guiding him into the booth.

The table seats six and Hank ends up sitting at the end, Connor in between him and Jesse. North makes starry eyes at them now and then and Hank just knows what she's going to ask once dinner is over.

Simon and Markus join them and they order. Dinner goes well. Hank starts to enjoy Jesse's company a little more. Jesse seems flirtatious and lively by nature, he even gives Hank a once over making him blush.

It's been a while since someone other than Connor looked at him like that outside of work. What gives Hank pause however is when Connor and Jesse order the same dessert.

The waiter returns to the table a few minutes later. "I'm terribly sorry sirs, but there's only once slice of the chocolate layer cake left."

"Oh that's okay, I can pick something else," Connor says.

Hank knows he'll be a little bummed about it. Chocolate is like catnip to him.

"Nonsense," Jesse says "I will, you picked it first."

Connor thinks for a moment. "How about we share?"

Jesse grins "Do I get to feed it to you too?"

Connor flutters his eyelashes. "Only if I get the bigger half."

And suddenly everyone at the table is laughing but Hank.

"We'll share, thank you," Jesse says cheerfully to the waiter who nods and heads back to the kitchen.

Once the cake arrives Hank tries to pay attention to his ice cream but he catches glimpses of Jesse scooping bits of cake and feeding it to Connor. Their giggling making him irritable.

North looks concerned but Hank subtly waves her off. He doesn't want to ruin the night.

Connor touches his arm and he almost flinches away.

"Hank, you gotta taste this."

Connor brings a forkful of cake toward him but Hank puts up a hand.

"It's alright. You enjoy it. Excuse me for a moment."

Hank gets up from the table and navigates his way to the bathroom at the back of the restaurant.

Hank shuts the door behind him. And heads over to one of the marble basins, turning on the tap and splashing cold water onto his face.

He turns off the tap and leans on the basin, looking into the mirror. Ice blue eyes stare back at him in an aged face accented by steel grey hair. He's getting old. No denying that. Of course Connor would be taken in by the affections of someone younger.

The door opens behind him and Connor comes marching in.

"Hank, are you okay? Look, if you're still not feeling well we can go back up to the room."

"It's alright Connor. I'm just tired. You stay here and enjoy your evening, I just need to rest."

"I'll come with you... I can't enjoy it without you."

Connor's hand is clutching the pendant, silver chain glinting in the low light. He worries it between his thumb and fingers as though willing Hank to agree by some kind of strange spell.

"I don't want to spoil your evening."

Connor scoffs.

"It will only be spoiled if you tell me I can't follow you up to our room and curl up in bed with you."

Hank looks at him, the doubt creeping up the back of his brain must show because Connor suddenly looks dreadfully sad.

"... Tell me what's really going on Hank."

"... Do you... Think I'm past it. Like, does this," he gestures to himself, "seriously do it for you?"

"What do you mean?"

Hank sighs. "I'm getting older Connor. Why on earth do you want to hang around an old has-been like me, when the Jesses of the world are lining up to be with you."

Connor's eyes are suddenly wet. Hank realises he's made a big mistake.

"I thought we were having fun.. I thought that..." Connor bites back whatever he was going to say. "I guess I was wrong."

Before Hank can say anything Connor turns and hurries out of the bathroom.

Hank can't return to the table or the room. Instead he sits at the bar and it takes every scrap of energy he has to only order coke with nothing in it.

North settles onto the stool next to him, immaculate nails clicking on the polished bar-top.

"Did you make my baby cry Hank?"

"Oh don't start-"

"I think it's you who needs to not start."

Hank sighs and relents, sipping his coke, wishing for something stronger.

"You know I've never seen you like this," North says curiously.

"Like what?"

"You know what."

"... I like him... A lot," Hank says, surprised at how easy it comes out.

"And everyone fucking knows it."

Hank looks at her in disbelief and she rolls her eyes.

"I brought the new guy because I thought you would both work together to make him feel comfortable. I didn't realise you were that insecure."

Hank hangs his head. He's an idiot. A grade A idiot.

North orders a drink before continuing. "You know Connor thinks he's overstepped his mark. Thinks you don't want him around. I told him that's the biggest load of bull but I think he needs to hear that from you."

Forget Grade A. Hank is definitely getting an A+ for idiocy.

"He told you all this?"

"That kid tells me everything. So you better go set things straight."

"Do you know where he went."

"He's sulking by the pool. But you didn't hear it from me."

When Hank enters the pool area, hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket, he finds Connor sitting at the edge of the pool, feet in the water, staring at its rippling surface.

Hank cautiously approaches him and toes off his shoes and socks, rolling up his jeans before he sits down next to him, dipping his feet into the water and shivering as it laps against his calves.

Silence lapses between them for a moment.

"... I'm sorry. I didn't ... I didn't know how you felt. Not completely. I was just feeling insecure and instead of talking it out I let it get the best of me... You deserve better than that. I'm sorry Connor."

Hank looks at him and Connor continues to watch the water.

"I really like you Hank..."

"I really like you too. I should have told you sooner."

Connor smiles a little and looks at him finally.

"Takes two to tango. I should have been brave enough to tell you and not just try to hang out with you 24/7. I probably smothered you."

"I like a little smothering. Especially if it's from you."

Hank playfully nudges his shoulder and Connor's smile widens a fraction.

"So what now?" Connor asks, tilting his head back to look at the stars.

"Do you maybe wanna make this official?"

Connor looks at him. "You want that?"

Hank nods, gaze unfaltering. "Yeah, more than anything in the fucking world."

Connor smiles brightly and Hank kisses him. Connor brushes his lips against Hank's and speaks softly against them.

"You need to know right now Mr Anderson, I don't give a fuck about your age. You're the sexiest man I have ever had the pleasure to know and I would do anything for you. Because you're not just my scene partner. You're my friend. My partner. My family. Don't forget that."

Connor stands up and holds out his hand.  
"I think it's time we go to bed."

Hank takes his hand and stands, pulling him into his arms.

Connor wraps his arms around him and buries his face in his neck.

"When North told you where I was, did she also mention that she had a deal to strike with us?"

"What kind of deal?"

"Knew she told you."

"You got me."

"Mm. She wants us to continue making our own videos but she wants to host them. We'd get a bigger budget. We don't have to change anything."

"That sounds great actually. That's really good of her."

"Yeah, and she can see the business potential," Connor says, somewhat admiringly.

"Still. Means we get to see more interesting places together."

"As long as I'm with you we could film in the back alley of a bar for all I care."

"We've already done that..."

"Ugh. Moment. Don't ruin it."

Hank laughs.

Connor kisses him and Hank feels content. Happy to know where they stand and even happier to be able to have something real with Connor.

Their job might make things a little tricky at times but Hank is learning to have the confidence that they can make it through together.


	3. Chapter 3

The awards night arrives and Connor has thrown most of the contents of his bag over the bed. Hank who has opted for a simple black suit, white shirt and no tie has a chuckle at the fuss he is making.

"This is serious Hank. I've never been to one of these things. I have no idea what to wear," Connor huffs, flopping face down into a pile of clothes.

Hank brushes a hand through his hair comfortingly.

"Go get showered and dolled up and I'll pick something out."

Connor looks up at him, greatly relieved and scrambles off the bed.

"Thanks Hank."

Hank ends up laying out a pair of black jeans with lace running from hip to hem down the outside of each leg to show some skin, and a sheer black shirt that Hank can bet he'd be able to see right through if Connor stood in certain lighting.

Both must be new because Hank has never seen them on him before. He tries to banish the thought of what he might look like and busies himself with settling on the couch with his book. He's already dressed so waits for Connor to get his ass in gear.

Connor emerges some time later having styled his hair, which looks soft and bouncy, and applied a subtle amount of makeup. From the look Connor gives him, Hank would bet a hundred dollars that his mascara is not waterproof.

Hank's gaze travels downward and he has to avert his eyes and remind himself that he has to sit through a few hours of trophy giving and speeches, and then endure an entire party before he and Connor can get up to anything.

"Your favourite," Connor coos, biting his lip and slipping his thumb under the thin waistband at his hip. He's wearing a pair of black and blue lace panties designed for men. He got them as part of a promotional deal and uses them every chance he gets to make Hank sweat.

"Yes... Now put some pants on," Hank says, gesturing to where the clothes he picked are laid out on the bed while he tries very hard not to get an erection.

Connor pouts but does as he's told. Smiling as he slips into his jeans.

He checks himself out in the mirror at the end of the room once he's finished dressing, turning this way and that.

"Good choice."

"I do my best."

"Your best is tasteful, considering I'd look good even in a garbage bag, according to you," Connor pokes his tongue out at him and Hank flushes.

"I was trying to say you'd look good in anything- ah forget it."

Connor laughs and wanders over to him, a sway in his hips. He takes the book out of Hank's hand, placing it on the couch and slides onto his lap, straddling him.

Hank rubs his hips, restraining himself from doing more than that. The thought that two strips of lace are what mostly holds Connor's jeans together makes him want to test their durability.

"Penny for your thoughts," Connor says softly, dragging his hips in a slow grind.

"Oh, fuck," Hank whispers, closing his eyes.

"Aren't you going to compliment me?" Connor asks and dares to pout, even as he attempts to work Hank into a high state of arousal.

Hank's hands glide along his thighs, his touch heavy, gaze heavier.

"You look, stunning, amazing, beautiful, but baby, we gotta go."

"I know." Connor laughs, it's low and slightly cruel.

Hank is rock hard within seconds.

Then Connor gives him a chaste kiss and slides off of his lap.

"Let's go then," Connor says, as though he isn't being the biggest cock-tease in the universe.

Hank lets out a breath and just looks at him for a few moments which makes Connor laugh.

"Just a little taster for later." He winks at Hank and grabs his jacket.

 

\---

 

They practice their speeches in the limo on the way there (just in case) and once they are inside the building Connor is immediately swarmed by excited friends in various glamorous outfits or not wearing very much at all.

Hank is similarly crowded by his own peers and enjoys catching up.

He spots Jesse wearing a pair of distressed jeans with the name of some designer label in large print down the side and not much else. He approaches Connor who smiles brightly and kisses his cheek in greeting.

Since he and Connor talked Hank doesn't feel so threatened. He leaves them to it and lets himself be corralled with the others to the bar.

Connor ends up winning in one of the two categories he was nominated for.

He walks onto the stage to collect a shiny award for 'hottest bottom' and Hank couldn't be prouder.

Hank also wins in the category of 'best actor' for playing a lead role in a new series.

Connor cheers the loudest.

They see Jesse again, collecting his trophy for best flip scene from a movie produced by his previous studio, and Hank notices he has a particularly loud group of fans.

It's all very silly and great fun and Hank is genuinely looking forward to the after party as the lobby fills with extravagantly dressed men and women all trying to swap info and arrange their rides.

North pulls them out of the human traffic and to the side, joining up with Markus, Simon, Gavin and Jesse. With all the energy of a General leading her troops she guides them out to where their limo is waiting.

Hank sits with Connor practically climbing into his lap. He catches Jesse eyeing them curiously, and what the hell, they'll be working together soon after all. He winks.

Jesse Grins all white perfect teeth, sharp little canines. Hank melts.

Connor doesn't miss anything and he looks between them, biting his lip. Hank knows he's scheming.

They share two bottles of champagne between them all and are considerably more giggly by the time they pull up to their location.

Connor is mouthing at Hank's neck, hand shoved through the open buttons of his shirt. He opens his legs a little, an invitation for Hank to reach between them.

He's completely shameless.

North facepalms, giggling at Connor's sledgehammer seduction technique.

"Connor."

"What? it's not like you haven't seen it all before." He gives Hank a little breathing space, fixing his hair and clothes before taking another swig of champagne.

Hank looks over to see Jesse watching Connor, eyes a little darker. Hank knows that look all too well.

The limo stops on the gravel drive of a large mansion rented specifically for the occasion.  
Hank decides to space out the drinks and sets a limit before he sets foot on the gravel.

Connor, he knows, has other plans.

They pile out of the car and head up to the house. Dozens of people are already scattered about on the terrace, sipping cocktails, laughing and chatting. Music thumps from within and Hank can feel Connor buzzing at his side.

They go inside and Connor is almost immediately pulled away by several angelic looking young men some of whom Hank recognises. Connor gives an apologetic look over his shoulder as he is plied with drink and led further into the house.

The others also split off after they all grab a drink each.

Hank and Jesse take a drink each from a tray and end up near the open screen doors at the back of the house, hearing splashing and laughter as people jump into the pool outside.

"Hey, Hank, I never got to tell you this the other night, but I'm actually a pretty big fan,” Jesse says, rubbing nervous circles into the side of his glass with his index finger.

"Really?"

He nods. "You were kind of my role model when I first started. I love your older scenes, but the stuff you're doing with Connor now, the vlogs, that's pretty cool." He sips his drink before continuing. "It's humanising. Which is nice. I think some people forget that we're just people too."

Hank nods. It's the reason he loves working with Connor on the video logs. It's not so much work anymore as it is a glimpse into their private lives. Little intimate moments that aren't too staged. They go with the flow and people enjoy what follows as well as learning little things about them. What they like to do for fun, what food they like, their hobbies.

"I know people have done it before but it was something Connor really wanted to try. It's a lot of fun," Hank says, smiling. "And I completely agree. It was hard for me to be taken seriously for a while. Only age really improved that. But I think with a little more time, people will become more accepting."

"Here's hoping." Jesse raises his glass. "To opening people's minds... And pants."

Hank laughs and clinks his glass against Jesse's.

A few drinks in and Hank and Jesse get talking to more and more people, exchanging cards and pleasant conversation. Jesse is effortlessly charming and Hank is quite enjoying his company.

They circle round and enter a large room where the DJ has her setup. Large speakers pump out the bass and there is a mass of writhing, laughing and jumping bodies in the centre.

Connor is among them, dancing without a care in the world. A couple of men Connor has worked with before grind up on him and he drinks in the attention. Moving his body to entice them.

There is something enjoyable about watching Connor be the centre of attention. Hank knows his jealousy stems from his own insecurities. These men are younger and fitter but they aren't the objects of Connor's affection.

Connor uses his body in ways that bring him pleasure in exchange for living a life that he enjoys. He returns to Hank because Hank is the person he wants to give his time.

Jesse lets out a low whistle, and speaks a little louder over the music.

"He really is gorgeous."

"Yeah, he is," Hank says, smiling.

"So, are you guys like, a 'thing'" Jesse asks, slurping his straw loudly until nothing remains in his glass but ice.

"I guess you could put it that way."

"Oh. Hey... If I like, pushed any boundaries yesterday I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. He's a free spirit. It's fine."  
Hank smiles reassuringly and Jesse visibly relaxes. "Like I could keep him all to myself even if I wanted to. Look at him. He's wild and beautiful and deserves the world," Hank says, he's aware he might sound ridiculous. The alcohol has certainly loosened his tongue and he has many fanciful things to say about Connor.

Jesse's eyes sparkle, his easy smile turning more Cheshire cat like around his straw. 

"I think you deserve the world too."

Jesse turns and Hank can see him catching Connor's eye before his lips are on Hank's. Cold and soft.

Jesse's hand threads into his hair and his kiss is firm and decisive, making the long forgotten submissive part of Hank shiver.

Hank's fingers flex and he's nervous to touch but does so, sliding his hand over one firm bicep, fingers gliding up over skin until they press into the shorter curls just above the nape of Jesse's neck.

When they break apart Connor stands next to them, he's covered in a light sheen of sweat and his chest is heaving. His dark eyes drink them both in and Hank knows they're both in for a treat when Connor pushes between them, brushing his hands over their chests on his way past. He glances over his shoulder before exiting the room, meaning for them to follow.

Jesse raises his eyebrows and points in the direction Connor went in before ditching his drink on a nearby table and following. Hank hot on his heels.

Connor heads upstairs, along a corridor and over a small barrier with a sign that says No Entry to gain access to a quieter wing of the mansion.

On their way past a couple of doors, noises from inside tell them they aren't the only ones who thought of sneaking away to find a quiet spot. Hank hopes they find a room with a lock.

Connor tries a door near the end of the hallway. He pushes it open and fumbles a light switch on revealing a large bedroom complete with a large neatly made bed. He looks entirely too smug as he slips into the room and out of his boots.

Jesse leans against the doorframe and gestures for Hank to go in first. Hank happily obliges, grabbing Connor by the waistband of his jeans and tugging him close.

"C'mere."

Connor laughs as he's yanked into Hank's arms.

Hank kisses him, tasting the salt of his sweat and something sweet and berry flavoured from whatever he has been drinking. Connor moans, fingers scrabbling to get Hank's shirt buttons undone.

Hank goes to shrug his suit jacket off and Jesse is there in a flash, tugging it down and off his arms. Jesse deposits it somewhere and steps up close.

Hank turns Connor to face him and Jesse gently touches Connor's face.

"Holy fuck you're cute," Connor breathes and Jesse laughs.

"I get that a lot."

Hank presses his body along Connor's back feeling his warmth against the now bared skin of his chest and belly.

He reaches around Connor’s front, popping the buttons on his shirt one by one while Jesse keeps him occupied, pressing soft kisses to his lips and murmuring to him.

"You're so fucking pretty."

"Hm, I get that a lot- ah~"

Hank rubs at Connor's now exposed nipples and Connor's knees threaten to give out.

"Oh, Hank, _yes_ -mm!"

Connor's hands come up to hold onto Hank's forearms, nails digging white crescents into his skin. There's a flush creeping up the back of Connor's neck, rose pink under the constellation of his freckles. Hank kisses him there feeling warmth against his lips.

Connor's eyes flutter shut as Hank's rough fingers rub and pinch. He's sensitive enough that he's already squirming and pushing his chest into Hank's hands, greedily seeking more friction.

Jesse's hands flex at his sides and he licks his lips, watching Connor fall apart before looking at Hank, something warm and inviting in his eyes and in his body language.  
Hank holds Jesse's gaze and speaks low into Connor's ear.

"Look at him baby, look how badly he wants to play with you."

Connor's eyes flutter half open and Jesse's hungry gaze flicks to him.

"Should I let him?" Hank asks, brushing his lips against the shell of Connor's ear.

"Yes," Connor chokes out, chest heaving."Yes I-I want you both to do whatever you want with me."

Hank chuckles and pinches a little harder making Connor squirm and cry out.

"Did all those guys grinding up on you get you all worked up? And now you want us to take care of you?"

Connor nods desperately, moaning Hank's name before gazing at Jesse.

"Touch me."

Hank knows how this goes and if Jesse has done his research he might just know how Connor wants it. If not. Hank can always show him the ropes.

He abruptly lets go to grab Connor's shirt, ripping it down his arms and off. Throwing it to join his suit jacket. Hank rubs his hands over the bared skin of Connor's shoulders then down to his elbows before taking a hold of his arms, pulling them behind his back.  
Connor gasps and tests Hank's grip just to entice him to use a little more force. He gives a satisfied hum when Hank tightens his hold and his struggling gets him nowhere.

Hank has come to discover that when Connor has more than one partner he likes it a little on the rough side. He especially likes it when Hank holds him down or restrains him in some way. He likes Hank to be in control of the situation.

Hank's hands are busy, so Connor looks at Jesse pleadingly.

Jesse's fingers curl under his chin and Connor whimpers at the contact pushing his chest out a little more.

"Please-"

Jesse shushes him gently, trailing his fingertips down to the hollow of his throat. Connor looks at him eagerly, waiting for more.

Jesse's fingers map patterns between Connor's freckles as he moves in close to kiss and bite his way down Connor's lithe body.

He sucks a bruise next to Connor's right nipple as his fingers tweak and rub the other.  
Connor groans and writhes gently. Hank holds him steady.

Jesse moves lower and lower trailing wet open-mouthed kisses over Connor's sternum, then down his quivering belly.

Jesse nuzzles the soft downy hair below Connor's navel and his fingers work on popping the button on his jeans. He yanks them down suddenly and Connor gasps.  
Jesse's warm hands rest on Connor's thighs as he takes in the sight before him.

Connor, hard and straining against the fabric of his delicate panties.

Jesse pings the waistband at his hip and Connor groans.

"Like I said before, gorgeous."

"Isn't he just," Hank agrees, kissing Connor's neck.

Connor hums as he drinks in the attention as usual. He can't ever get enough compliments and Hank is happy to spoil him.

Jesse nuzzles the outline of Connor's cock through the material and Hank has to hold him still. His head drops back against Hank's shoulder as Jesse's lips find the head of his cock.

"Oh, _fuck_."

Hank holds his wrists with one hand and uses the other to grab his jaw, directing him to look down.

"Watch," he commands in a low purr and Connor makes a barely audible noise.

Connor watches as Jesse pulls down his panties with his teeth. Bright blue eyes promising too many things to be healthy for Hank's heart.

Hank enjoys the momentary conflict on Connor's face. The little crease between his brows even as he moans when his cock pops free. Those are Connor's favourite pair and if Jesse ruins them he'll have hell to pay.

Jesse peers up at Connor, his mouth quirking into a little grin. It transforms his pretty face so quickly it leaves Hank and Connor a little more breathless.

Jesse presses one kiss to each hipbone before his hand closes around Connor's cock, pumping him slow and rhythmic.  
Connor shivers and bites his lip and Hank moves his hand from Connor's jaw to grip his hair.

He tilts Connor's head and kisses his damp skin, nipping at his pulse point. He smells like sweat and cologne. Not just his own now. Hank won't be satisfied until he's put his scent all over him again. Connor always seems to be able to coax out the animalistic side of him.

Connor moans softly, watching Jesse work him.

"Do you want my mouth on you baby?" Jesse asks, his mischievous little grin growing a fraction.

Connor shivers again, nodding. Hank knows without looking he's using those big brown eyes to beg for it.

Hank moves his hand to gently grip the back of Connor's neck and speaks softly into his ear again.

"You'd better ask for it."

Connor whines pitifully. "P-please."

"Please what?" Jesse hums.

"Please, Jesse, I want your mouth on me."

"That's more like it," Hank growls. 

He massages a certain spot at the back of Connor's neck and Connor melts, whimpering faintly. He knows Connor's body well, every little spot that makes him tick. That one is his personal favourite for how needy Connor gets when touched there.

Jesse complies with Connor's request, nuzzling into the soft thatch of neatly kept hair at the base before dragging his tongue along Connor's pretty length making him curse.

Jesse's hands settle on his hips and he sucks Connor down without mercy, over and over, right to the root. Connor is quickly a whimpering mess and Hank practically has to hold him up as well as keep him still.

Jesse pulls off with a gasp, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the sticky head of Connor's cock. It snaps at a flick of Jesse's tongue, soft and pink, sweeping out to brush over the weeping flushed tip.

He licks his way along Connor's shaft before swallowing him down again and Connor sucks in a sharp breath between his teeth.

Jesse looks up at Hank as he works Connor slowly, drawing out harsh little breathy moans and soft praise. His gaze is a little challenging, a little flirtatious. Hank is comfortable with this. With all of it. Much more than he thought he'd be.

He'd be lying if he said watching Connor like this isn't a treat in itself.

"Oh, shit, I'm gonna come," Connor warns, writhing a little in Hank's hold.

Jesse slows and gently pulls off of him, smoothing his hands over Connor's thighs and pressing a kiss to his belly before standing up.

Hank rubs Connor’s side as Connor drops his head back onto Hank's shoulder. He wriggles and Hank lets him go with a kiss to his cheek making him hum happily.

Connor peels away from Hank and pets Jesse's wild curls, kissing him soft and slow. He meets Jesse's eyes when he breaks away and there's a spark there definitely, but nothing for Hank to worry about. Connor said as much and Hank trusts him completely.

Connor strips off the rest of his clothing and makes his way over to the bed making a show of swaying his hips. He crawls onto its soft white surface and looks back at them over his shoulder.

Hank approaches the bed and grabs Connor's ankles pulling him down and turning him over onto his back. He groans as Hank hauls him to the edge of the bed, pushing his legs open.

Connor’s hands smooth over his thighs, his gaze steady and inviting, lips parted and shiny. Hank watches as Connor sucks on two of his fingers before reaching down, rubbing them against his hole.

“What are you gonna do to me?” he asks, his voice low, wavering just slightly. As if he already knows the answer and he just needs Hank to say it.

Hank grips his jaw gently and feels Connor tremble in excitement as he leans in close.

“I’m gonna let Jesse get you nice and warmed up for me. Then I’m gonna make you fall apart on my dick, so there’s just one rule, you’re not allowed to come until I’m inside you, and only then when I tell you to. Got it?”

Connor nods, eyes half lidded and breath coming out in little stutters. Hank kisses him before letting him go. He unbuttons and unzips his pants slowly while standing between Connor’s legs just to watch him squirm, wet fingers still probing teasingly at his entrance.

Jesse watches them curiously, biting his lip, gaze now fixed on Hank’s hands as he pushes down his suit pants down to mid thigh and pulls himself out of his underwear.

Connor moans and spreads his legs a little more, as though he might entice Hank to fuck him there and then.

Not a chance. Hank wants to make it last.

He strokes himself from base to tip slowly and Jesse moves a little closer, there’s a question in his eyes as he approaches and Hank answers with a kiss, threading a hand into Jesse’s soft hair.

Jesse’s hand wraps around his shaft and Hank feels the thrum of his own heartbeat hard against Jesse’s palm.

Connor is losing his patience. Hank hears his laboured breathing and breaks the kiss to see what he’s up to.

He has two fingers working steadily in and out of himself as he watches them. Eyes dark, soft noises falling from his mouth.

Hank gives Connor’s ankle a squeeze as he lets Jesse explore him further, enjoying his attentions as his hands wander, one gently rubbing along his shaft and then dipping down to fondle his balls while the other slides up under Hank’s open shirt to rest at his lower back. Warm skin pressed against warm skin.

Hank brushes his fingers through his curls watching his sly blue eyes darken. Hank glances down at the obvious erection straining against denim and grows curious.

Jesse catches him looking and grins, moving back a little to pop the button on his jeans. He shoves them down and his cock, long, longer than Hank’s by at least an inch and a half but lacking Hank’s thickness, curves upwards, flushed and twitching. Jesse gives himself a few lazy pumps as he steps out of his jeans and Connor gives a frustrated whine.

Hank looks at Connor and then at Jesse with a grin, giving Connor’s impatient ass a little slap.

“All yours kid.”

Connor looks imploringly at Jesse, removing his fingers from himself and instead holding onto his thighs to present himself more.

“Please,” he begs sweetly.

Jesse obliges, coming to stand between Connor’s legs as Hank rounds the corner of the bed to stand at Connor’s side, working his shaft in lazy pulls.

Jesse leans down to kiss Connor in a hot and messy slide of tongues before he straightens and takes himself in hand, rubbing the head of his cock teasingly against Connor’s hole.

Connor watches him, powerless to do anything but wait and beg.

“Yeah, do it, _fuck me_ ,” he whispers.

Hank watches Connor’s face as Jesse pushes into him. Connor lets out breathy little _ah_ s of pleasure, jaw slack, eyes pinching shut until Jesse eases deeper inside him.

Connor’s right hand rests against Jesse’s abdomen while the other slides over his own chest, pinching at one of his nipples. Hank brushes a thumb roughly over the other. Connor whines, his feet find purchase on the bed and his hips roll into Jesse’s. His eyes flutter open and find Hank’s, and the little smirk on his face tells Hank just how much he’s enjoying this.

Hank’s hand travels south from his chest, over his belly and wraps around his cock the head of which is red and shiny with pre-cum. Hank slides a finger and then a thumb over the tip and Connor lets out a strangled gasp, faltering in his rhythm of keeping up with Jesse.

“ _Hank_. Oh, please.”

“What do you need sweetheart?” Hank asks, knowing it will drive him a little crazy trying to articulate.

Connor groans, his right hand finding Hanks wrist and clinging to it while his left dangles off the side of the bed clutching the drape of the duvet.

“Want your hands on me.”

Jesse eases even deeper into him pulling delightful little whimpers from his open mouth.

Hank palms his cock and moves his hand lower, looking at Jesse who pushes Connor’s legs open a little more and leans back ever so slightly, a devilish little glint in his eyes that Hank is growing fond of.

Hank touches where they are joined and Connor shouts.

“Fuck, more, _more_.”

Connor manages to ease himself up onto his elbows to watch, pushed and pulled by Jesse’s gentle rhythm.

Jesse slows a little so Hank can slide a thick finger in alongside him.

Jesse gives a pleasured sigh and Connor tips his head back moaning loudly.

“Oh _fuck_ that’s so good.”

Hank manages to slide in another while Jesse picks up the pace. Connor is unable to keep quiet, groaning continuously at the stretch. The flush spreading over his skin deepens and when it looks like he might be nearing climax Hank retracts his fingers and Jesse slows, leaning down to kiss him.  
Connor whimpers against Jesse’s lips, brushing his cheek and then his shoulders with shaky hands.

“You’re so fucking pretty like this,” Jesse whispers breathlessly to him, “you look so good stretched out on my cock.”

He picks up the pace and Connor clings to him, nuzzling his cheek.

“Harder, please,” Connor begs, speaking so softly that Hank almost doesn’t catch it.

Something that Hank loves about getting Connor to the point of delirious pleasure, the way he whines and begs for anything and everything, Hank just wants to give it all to him. Connor has the same effect of Jesse too apparently because he’s soon being fucked hard into the mattress, the springs squeaking in protest.

The faster Jesse moves the louder Connor gets, sounding more and more wrecked until Jesse stops. And starts again, slowly, kissing Connor on the come-down.

Connor whines, pulling gently on his curls and Jesse grins.

“You heard the man. You’re not allowed to come yet.”

Connor pouts.

“Oh honey, those pretty eyes won’t work on me.”

Jesse works up to a punishing rhythm again and when Connor reaches down to touch himself, Hank grabs his wrists and pulls them up, holding them in one hand.

Connor whines and struggles weakly, silently begging Hank with his eyes evidently hoping that the same trick will work with him. It won’t this time. Hank is building up an immunity, because he knows the payoff for Connor will be worth it.

Hank moves closer, working himself in thorough strokes, Connor’s lust drunk gaze is then directed to Hank's flushed and straining cock. Connor opens his mouth with a desperate moan as the sticky head is pressed against his lips. 

Hank continues to hold his wrists as Connor sucks him as best he can, growing more enthusiastic the more Jesse manages to graze his sweet spot, whining when Jesse slows after fucking him almost to completion. As soon as Hank lets him go, one of Connor’s hands wraps around his length while the other presses against his left hipbone, nails lightly scratching making him shiver.

They keep Connor on the edge until there are tears in his eyes. Sweat glistens on his skin and his makeup is smudged in tracks down his cheeks. He’s hiccupping with broken sobs, falling away from Hank to lay flat when Jesse speeds up once more. Hank brushes his hair back from his face as Connor looks up at him, lost in pleasure, hands grabbing at the sheets.

“Oh baby, look at you. So perfect,” Hank murmurs.

Jesse fucks him harder and his eyes roll back into his head. He’s shouting so loud that Hank knows he’ll be hoarse tomorrow. 

Jesse is close, trembling with the effort of holding back. Hank gently squeezes his shoulder and gives him a nod. Jesse nods once and fucks into Connor for a few more frenzied minutes before pulling out with a groan. His hand is a blur on his cock and then he’s coming, spattering Connor’s sweaty stomach, chest and face with his spend. Cursing softly as he milks himself dry.

Connor moans, spreading his legs a little wider and arching his back, tongue flicking out to catch the drops on his lips, hands trailing through the sticky mess on his stomach. His cock is an angry red, dripping and straining against his belly.

Hank’s never seen such a beautiful sight in all his life.

Jesse leans down and pulls one of Connor’s bent knees towards him, pressing a kiss to the damp skin there.

Connor hums happily, managing to catch his breath. He pats the bed next to him and turns his hungry gaze on Hank letting him know with just one look that his body is desperate and empty and needs to be filled immediately.

Jesse is barely on the bed stretched out along Connor’s side before Hank is there between Connor’s legs.

Dutifully his partner gets a hand around his cock and lines him up. Hank pushes forward through the slick grip of Connor’s fingers into the tight wet heat of his body.

Connor keens as Hank works his considerable girth slowly into him, the noises he makes are needy and slightly pained. He’s oversensitive and desperate to come. But Hank will keep him hanging on a just a little longer.

Connor's fingers are stroking over what isn’t already buried inside him and his eyes are half mast, gaze intense like he intends to suck Hank’s soul out of him through his dick and keep it for himself. And Hank would gladly let him. 

Jesse brushes his fingers through Connor’s sweaty hair and does little else. Mostly enjoying the show.

“Oh, _Hank_ ,” Connor whispers.

“Shh baby, I got you.”

Hank eases inside him with shallow thrusts until Connor is sobbing softly, palming his leaking cock with one hand, the other resting on Hank’s belly before it slides up to settle over his heart. 

“Fuck, Hank, don’t ever fucking stop.”

Hank picks up the pace, hips moving of their own accord as if urged on by Connor’s wrecked plea. He groans and leans down to pull Connor into a messy spit-slick kiss, because he can’t resist. Connor is a powerful force and Hank is quite happily anchored to his gravity. It’s a connection like nothing he’s ever experienced or will again. Easy and hot and so, so good.

Connor squeaks in alarm and then laughs as Hank hauls him up into his arms. He holds him tightly, hands under his ass, easily taking his weight. Connor’s arms wrap around his neck, gaze molten hot and adoring all at once.

Bendy little thing that he is he happily adjusts to the new position, wrapping his legs around Hank’s hips. Hank leans back a little to balance them out and Connor shifts, up then down, groaning and nuzzling into Hank’s neck.

“Oh my _god_ , Hank.”

Hank thrusts powerfully up into him while pulling him down onto his cock, over and over until Connor is crying, wailing, pulling on his hair and scratching at his shoulder.

“Fucking come for me baby,” Hank chokes out and Connor does, spilling between them with a wrecked shout that tears its way out of him. Hank fucks him through it, kissing his shoulder, his neck, licking at the hollow of his throat and tasting his sweat.

Connor pulls his hair, tugging until Hank tilts his head back to look at him. Connor’s eyes are full of tears, and something he can’t quite put a name to.

“Come inside me, I _want_ it, give it to me,” Connor begs against his lips, voice shattered and trembling. And Hank is done for.

His climax hits him before he even registers it. He gives a guttural growl and Connor kisses him fiercely, stealing his remaining breath as he empties what feels like a river into him. 

Connor is groaning happily against his lips tightening rhythmically around him to milk him for everything he has.

“God, I fucking love you,” Connor whispers.

Hank almost drops him.

He quickly adjusts his hold as Connor kisses him senseless again, he already doesn’t have much oxygen in his lungs but he can’t bring himself to care. Especially when Connor is right here in his arms. If he suffocates so be it.

Connor’s fingers scratch through his hair and it’s so soothing that it takes Hank a moment to register the burn in his lower back.

“Gonna have to put you down.”

Connor hums in reluctant agreement.

Carefully Hank pulls out of him hearing the mess of come drip onto the hardwood floor. He almost groans at the thought of having to bend to clean that up later.

Connor gets his feet on the ground and stretches, leaning a little against Hank who can’t help but trail his hands over Connor’s sweaty skin and press little kisses to his cheek and jaw.

Connor smiles, soft and warm and turns his head to catch his mouth in a kiss.

“I feel like I’m watching a sappy romance movie.”

They both turn to Jesse who is still reclined on the bed. Connor laughs.

“Sorry, got carried away.”

Jesse waves a hand in dismissal smiling softly.

“Doesn’t bother me. You guys are ridiculously cute, makes me kinda jealous.”

Hank blushes and Jesse laughs.

“There’s an ensuite that I am dying to use,” he says as he slides off the bed and wanders over to the open door of the adjoining bathroom, “Coming?”

“God yes,” Connor says as he drags Hank along with him on slightly wobbly legs.

 

\---

 

Once they have showered, cleaned up and rejoined the party everything is in full swing.

Everyone is either dancing, chatting animatedly to each other in small groups or pressed up against someone.

They end up talking to a few of Jesse’s friends from his old company and Connor eventually persuades Hank to dance with him.

When Connor gets a little more drunk and a lot more handsy Hank decides to call it a night.

The limo drops them back at the hotel and Connor is singing and hanging off his arm as they stumble into the elevator. Hank presses the button for the right floor and Connor is on him the instant the doors close.

“ _Mm_ , Hank, wanna suck you off.”

Hank chuckles against his lips, “theres a camera.”

“There’s usually a camera.”

“No dummy. The security kind.”

“Oh! well at least they won’t have to pay for the show,” he laughs, bubbly and light. “Tonight was fun.”

Hank smiles. “Yeah, it was.”

Once they get into their room they don’t have the energy to do much else other than strip and tumble into bed, sharing a few lazy kisses before they drift off to sleep.

 

\----

 

Hank blinks awake, his mouth dry, eyes stinging.

“You look like how I feel." Connor's voice says from somewhere next to him.

There's suddenly a soothing hand scratching through his hair. When his eyes adjust he sees that Connor is laying on his side next to him, dressed in one of his t-shirts, damp from a recent shower.

"You didn't wake me?"

“Sorry, thought you might have wanted to sleep a little more.”

Hank smiles and nuzzles into his palm, pressing a kiss there. “Its fine. Gotta get up and face the hangover some time. How come you’re so chipper?”

“Lots of water and a nice long shower.”

“Mm, that sounds good. How about we throw in something greasy for breakfast.”

“Then I guess I’ll order room service.”

Connor smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead before shifting to sit up and grab the phone on the bedside table.

“Connor.”

“Mm?”

“I fucking love you too.”

Connor drops the phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a lot longer than intended but it was a lot of fun. 
> 
> If there are mistakes I apologise, I'll be looking through for errors tomorrow. 
> 
> You can find me @SpaceCadetBlues on twitter.

**Author's Note:**

> So after a couple of polls on twitter, the Porn AU is back. The prompt was public sex at a party but I'm getting to that! I just sort of... accidentally wrote a romantic and porny first chapter. *Facepalm*
> 
> Thanks to those who read the thread on twitter and to those that encouraged me to continue.
> 
> You can find me @SpaceCadetBlues


End file.
